Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content can take a variety of forms. For example, content can include publication of text, images, video, or a combination thereof to a selected audience of the social network. In particular, content can include, for example, images uploaded by a user, images uploaded by others in the social network of the user, descriptions of activities of connections of the user, articles regarding subject matter of interest to the user, advertisements directed to the user, etc.
Content can be associated with one or more hashtags. A user can create and use hashtags by, for example, placing a hash character # in front of a word or unspaced phrase as text associated with content. A hashtag can function as a type of label or metadata tag that can be used in a social network to describe, organize, and facilitate discovery of associated content. Accordingly, the absence of hashtags for content can present various disadvantages in content management for a social network and its users.